


last night i saw a bright star sleep

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Jacky comes home late and realizes that Rose and Freddie have been sleeping in their bed. She... isn't as upset at the thought.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	last night i saw a bright star sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ohoooho sort of.  
> They're all cute.

Jacky stumbles into their flat, he is surprised to see Freddie perched on the arm of their chair. She is pulling a needle through a heavily sequined outfit, it's one of their newer outfits. Apparently, the manager had changed distributors to save money and the quality suffered for it – or that’s what Freddie told her last time Jacky came home late and Freddie was in their chair.

Weird that is has happened more than once.

“Welcome home darling,” Freddie grins.

Jacky clears her throat, “I’m back, but why are you awake?”

Freddie does something with the thread, apparently tying it off before she snips the thread, “Rosie kicked me out of bed – literally.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jacky sets her bag down in the hallway, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, the underwire of her bra is digging into her chest.

“Well, it let me finish this repair,” Freddie shakes out the fabric, “I don’t know how Rose is so hard on her outfits, but I swear it’s a new one every week.”

“Mm, sleep is still important,” Jacky tilts her head, “bed? The air mattress isn’t out.”

Even in the low light, she can see Freddie’s expression change. Freddie folds the dress and sets it on the back of her chair.

“Bri was having a bit of empty-bed syndrome,” Freddie explains, “so Rose started staying over – and then I was lonely so I started staying over but the air mattress met a tragic end.”

“Tragic?”

“I’ll PayPal you the money,” Freddie waves her hand, “but Rose scared your neighbor’s cat – who snuck in through the balcony door that doesn’t like to close? Anyway, the poor dear scared Rose and claws came out.”

“Is Rose okay?” Jacky tosses her shirt towards the laundry hamper – Bri must have gotten distracted again, “that cat can get a bit mean.”

“Mm, Bri got the scratches bandaged, they drew blood but that’s about it.”

Jacky nods her head and then she pauses. Maybe she should be a little more upset about other women sleeping with her girlfriend in their bed. No, she shakes her head, she trusts Bridgette. Freddie and Rose would never take advantage of their friendship either It would have been nice for a text to let her know about the situation.

“Glad Rose is okay,” Jacky says, “although I’m exhausted so I think I’m going straight to bed.”

Freddie stands up, “I am tired too, I know where the spare blankets are.”

Jacky reaches out to grab Freddie’s hand as she moves to walk by, “bed is big enough for all of us.”  
“But?”

“Don’t get awkward now, you’ve been sleeping with my girlfriend.”

Freddie chokes out a laugh, “I thought you might be mad, it’s a bit…”

“It was Bridgette’s call, but no I’m not mad,” Jacky leads them back to their room, “now if you were doing anything _other_ than sleeping that’s a different discussion.”

“We did play scrabble,” Freddie gasps.

“Oh dear,” Jacky smirks back at Freddie before clearing her throat.

She must be exhausted because her brain had gone to pushing Freddie in a wall and kissing her senseless. It’s the exact same thing that Bridgette might say when she is eager to get in trouble, that gentle cheekiness. Jacky runs a hand down her face and pushes the door open.

Bridgette has only the barest amount of blanket over her, it covers the patch of skin that is uncovered by her shirt having shifted during sleep. Rose on the other hand is imitating a cocoon wrapped tightly in the duvet and sheets as well as any additional blankets.

“Doesn’t Rose say she hates extra blankets?”

Freddie chuckles, “Rosie is a dirty liar, she runs cold.”

Jacky nods before walking across the room and pulling out a soft long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts, she thinks about going to the bathroom but it seems like a lot of work.  
“You don’t mind if I change in here?”

“Not at all, I was actually going to go to the bathroom, first” Freddie shrugs before stepping out of the room.

Jacky blinks at the oddness in Freddie’s behavior before she rips that bra off and tosses it to the corner of the room their hamper is usually in. She sighs in relief, she’ll probably have to throw that one out if it is feeling that painful to wear.

Once changed she moves to the bed and figures out how to detangle Rose enough to have a comfortable among of blankets. Bridgette rolls over, smacking her hand against the headboard, which wakes her up slightly.

“J?” Bridgette slurs.

“Hey, baby, I’m home,” Jacky bends down to kiss her on the forehead, “we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Mmkay, love you,” Bridgette replies before rolling back over, one leg falling off the edge of the bed.

Bridgette loves sprawling over the bed, but she often ends up falling off the bed. Jacky gently places her leg back onto the bed before pushing her further into the bed. Rose wiggles an arm out to rest it across Bridgette’s stomach, smacking her lips together.

She takes advantage of the loose limb and frees up blankets to drag them over Bridgette. Jacky lays down next to her, tucking her legs under Bridgette’s, humming when the movement starts to wake the two up further. Freddie comes back but Jacky’s eyes are already falling shut as she feels the bed sink to the other side as Freddie lays next to Rose.

“Good?” Jacky mumbles.

“I’m happy.”

“Blankets in closet.”

“I know, darling, sleep well.”

* * *

Jacky isn’t surprised when she wakes up barely three hours later as the sun crawls up the sky and all she can feel is contentment. Bridgette has wiggled her way so that her legs hang off the end of the bed and Rose is dangerously close to kneeing Bri in the neck as her leg is stretched over her chest. Poor Freddie is hanging on to her sliver of the bed for dear life.

They should probably talk about this in more detail, but for now, Jacky rearranges limbs into safer positions and then settles back down to make sure her Saturday morning is as wasted as possible. Which if she is lucky, Bridgette won’t wake up until 10:00 for their usual pre-museum breakfast, hopefully, Rose and Freddie will tag along.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
